


Неудачные розыгрыши

by AngelJul



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи обвиняют в неудачных розыгрышах, которые он не совершал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неудачные розыгрыши

Уткнувшись в книгу и жадно вчитываясь в строки, написанные витиеватым почерком, Локи быстрым шагом направлялся к себе в покои. Он только что нашел в библиотеке удивительную книгу, наполненную древними заклинаниями. Ему не терпелось прочитать их все.  
Локи ненадолго отвлекся от книги, дочитав страницу, и стал быстро, перепрыгивая ступеньки, подниматься по лестнице. Оказавшись на площадки перед центральным входом, он перехлестнул страницу и снова углубился в чтение. Но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как налетел на какое– то препятствие. Недовольно поморщившись, Локи поднял голову и увидел перед собой взбешенного Тора, сложившего на груди руки:  
– Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, брат?  
Локи нахмурился, вспоминая: он все утро провел в библиотеке, вчера в одиночестве наведывался в Мидгард, за новыми комиксами. Пакостей и розыгрышей Тору не учинял. Так что да, точно сказать брату было нечего. К тому же, Локи все еще был на него обижен из– за того, что тот уехал в Муспельхейм драться с огненными великанами без него, но с друзьями.  
– Нет, не хочу. И ты мешаешь мне пройти, – недовольно ответил Локи, снова утыкаясь в книгу и пытаясь обойти брата. Но снова налетел, словно на стену, теперь его еще и за плечи удерживали.  
– Лучше признайся сам, а то хуже будет, – в глазах Тора сверкала ярость и небо начало затягивать грозовыми тучами.  
Нехотя захлопнув книгу, Локи скинул с себя руки Тора и нахмурился:  
– В чем признаваться? Я ничего не делал, – буркнул он. Но Тора это не убедило:  
– Ты всегда так говоришь! – прорычал тот, и Локи понял, что сейчас разразиться гроза – брат был в бешенстве. Быстро создав несколько иллюзорных копий себя и воспользовавшись замешательством Тора, Локи сбежал к себе в покои. Заперев дверь, он прислонился к ней спиной:  
– Ладно, придется выяснить, что случилось, и кто меня подставил, – выдохнул он, с тоской посмотрев на книгу в руках. Изучение древних заклинаний откладывалось.  
***  
Несколькими часами позже, когда за окном прояснилось и прекратил идти ливень, Локи покинул свои покоев и решил разыскать Сиф. Она, возможно, знала причину бешенства Тора.  
Но Локи ошибся. Только завидев его, Сиф обнажила меч и приставила лезвие к его горлу. Локи только сейчас обратил внимание на ее – предмет гордости – волосы – остриженные клочками и почему– то серые или даже седые.  
– Что с твоими волосами? – удивленно спросил он. Нет, и у него были кровожадные мысли в моменты сильных обид сделать что– нибудь с прекрасной косой Сиф, но еще ни разу он не притворял это в жизнь. Кто же осмелился?  
– А то ты не знаешь! – злобно прищурившись, прошипела Сиф, сильнее надавливая на лезвие.  
– Да не знаю я! – выплюнул Локи. Ему уже надоело быть виноватым в том, о чем он даже не знал!  
– Как ты мастерски притворяешься! Даже не отличить от искренних эмоций, – буркнула девушка. Локи уличил этот момент, чтобы сбежать. Что здесь произошло, пока его не было?  
От греха подальше, Локи решил вернуться к себе. Не хватало еще, чтобы его сегодня обвинили в чем– нибудь еще и напали толпой, как случалось раньше. Ну там он хоть виноват был, а сейчас…  
В коридорах ему встретился Вольвстаг с заплетенными косами на голове и бороде и в них были вплетены цветы! И кажется, у него еще были накрашены губы. Локи удивленно моргнул, но решил спрятаться за колонной на всякий случай.  
Потом он случайно наткнулся на Фандрала в женском платье. Хогуна нигде не было видно, и Локи решил, что тому, видимо, досталось больше всех.  
Зайдя в покои, Локи все же рассмеялся: проказы хоть и были отчасти жестоки и не в его стиле, но не были лишены доли веселья. Отсмеявшись, Локи выпрямился и застыл на месте – возле окна стояла Фригг.  
– Мама? Что ты здесь делаешь? – подлетев к ней, Локи бережно взял ее за руки.  
– Ты знаешь, – улыбнулась она, – Локи, хватит, шутки затянулись, расколдуй их.  
– Но я и, правда, не знаю в чем дело, – нахмурившись, ответил Локи.  
– Локи, – Фригг погладила его по голове, – хватит. Не обижайся на них. Тор уже пожалел, что не взял тебя с собой тогда.  
– Но это правда не я! – воскликнул он, отступая на шаг назад. Если собственная мать ему не верила…  
Фригг пристально посмотрела на него, а затем обняла.  
– Тогда найди того, кто это сделал, – шепнула она, поцеловала в висок и покинула его покои.  
Локи удивленно посмотрел на закрывшуюся за Фригг дверь и прищурился. Ладно, раз все считают его виноватым, стоит пойти на крайние меры. Схватив с кресла свой плащ, Локи вылетел из покоев.  
***  
Фрейя гуляла в саду. Локи хмыкнул и произнес заклинание, после чего длинные ухоженные черные волосы рваными кусками опали к волосам девушки, а на голове выросли мох и грибы– поганки. Фрейя завизжала, упала на колени, схватила свои волосы и заплакала. Тогда Локи и вышел из своего укрытия:  
– Что случилось, прекрасная Фрейя? – спросил он, помогая подняться девушке и усадив ее на лавку.  
– Кто– то проклял меня, – всхлипнула та, утирая слезы, – не смотри на меня, я безобразна.  
– Проклял тебя, как ты Тора и его друзей? – спокойно спросил Локи.  
Он все выведал у Хеймдала. И как Тор проснулся утром в компании Хогуна на разворошенной постели, как тем же утром Сиф на подушке нашла клочки, когда– то бывшими ее прекрасными волосами. И как Фандрал не мог снять платье, а Вольвстаг избавиться от накрашенных губ и ресниц и цветов в волосах. Фрейя решила таким образом проучить их за то, что Тор при друзьях посмеялся над ней. Хоть и беззлобно, но девушка оказалась сильно обидчивой.  
– Что? О чем ты говоришь? – залепетала она, нервно схватившись в ленточку на своем платье, – Я ничего не делала.  
– Ты забыла принять меры, чтобы Хеймдал ничего не увидел, – отрезал Локи. Из– за нее теперь виноватым считали его.  
Тут хрустнула ветка, и на тропинку вышел Тор. Упрямо поджатые губы, сжатые кулаки говорили о том, что он снова в ярости. Хоть и не так сильно зол, как был утром.  
– Тор! Прости меня! – воскликнула глупая Фрейя, испугавшись.  
Локи лишь сложил на груди руки и отвернулся. Ему было неприятно, что брат следил за ним.  
– Верни, все как было и…– Тор замялся.  
– Между вами ничего не было! – пискнула она, – Я все исправлю, обещаю.  
Тор незаметно облегченно выдохнул, немного расслабившись.  
– Потом пойдешь к маме и все ей расскажешь.  
– Но Фригг выставит меня из дворца! – заплакала Фрейя.  
– Не надо было такого творить, – угрюмо буркнул Тор и сел на лавочку. Когда Фрейя исчезла за поворотом зеленого лабиринта, он заговорил:  
– Прости меня, брат, что не поверил тебе.  
Локи молчал. У него уже созрел план, как отомстить за то, что ему не поверили. И его розыгрыши будут куда веселее и изощреннее.  
– Все нормально, Тор, – хитро улыбнулся он и поднялся с лавки.  
Пора претворять планы в жизнь! И первым, кого он разыграет, будет Тор. За то, что не поверил ему сразу.


End file.
